IMAGING CORE SUMMARY The Imaging Core provides CVS faculty with access to equipment and highly trained staff that support histology, human and animal imaging, and adaptive optics for psychophysics and retinal imaging. The Imaging Core is sub-divided into three facilities. The Histology/Microscopy Facility supports brain and ocular tissue harvesting, processing, staining and microscopic examination (qualitative and quantitative). It is staffed by Tracy Bubel with over 24 years of experience in this area. The In Vivo Imaging Facility provides access to instruments for anterior segment, retinal, and brain imaging in addition to functional assessments of vision. The Adaptive Optics (AO) Facility consists of cutting-edge instrumentation utilising adaptive optics for visual psychophysics and cellular-scale retinal imaging. The AO Facility is staffed by two highly qualified engineers, Jie Zhang, Ph.D., and Qiang Yang, Ph.D. Through these three Facilities, the Imaging Core meets the expanding imaging requirements for advanced vision research and clinical research applications by CVS Core users.